


Please

by Unihuppias



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Semi-Public Sex, belly bulge, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unihuppias/pseuds/Unihuppias
Summary: “Just keep it quiet and we won’t get caught.”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was rewatching AOT, and couldn't help but write something about it. This is my first fanfic for this fandom, as well as the first smut (gasp!) I've ever published online. Hope you'll enjoy it!

“Levi, please,” Erwin breathed out. “Not here.”

“What’s so bad about it?” the shorter one muttered, his tall but slender fingers rubbing circles against the muscular thighs of the blonde sitting under him. Levi’s thin lips were leaving ghostly kisses against Erwin’s neck, causing him to quietly sigh from pure pleasure at the gentle touches that he had been so badly missing for the past few weeks.

“We both know it’s not good-mannered to do such things in working spaces,” the commander finally spoke again, his large hand resting against the Ackerman’s skinny thigh.

“Erwin,” Levi hissed and lifted his face up from his partner’s neck.

“I’ve been out for five weeks,” he said in a low tone.

“Being surrounded by those idiots for so long… I missed you,” he then continued, and though a second ago his tone of voice had been more serious, this time he sounded so very genuine.

And Erwin couldn’t help but admit that he had missed the other one as well, waited to see the horses approach and Levi to return at every sunrise. Hearing the other one to say it like that, directly to his face while sitting on his lap, perhaps it was enough to melt the commander.

“Someone might hear us,” he muttered out his final, lazier resistance. Something that he knew Levi wouldn’t care about enough to stop his wandering hands and seductive gaze.

“You’re the louder one,” Levi pointed out, causing Erwin’s cheeks to flush out of shame. He didn’t wish to hear about that one certain fact as often as the other one liked to point it out to him.

“Just keep it quiet and we won’t get caught.”

With that he pulled Erwin’s face closer from the collar of his shirt, pressed their lips tightly together and devoured the taste from his partner while his hands roamed around the muscular body under him. Erwin’s hands found their way to take a hold of Levi’s waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, making both of their breaths hitch from the hungry touches that they shared with each other.

Quickly enough his hands were to find their way to Levi’s front part. His fingers started to unzip Levi’s pants almost immediately, movements so smooth — almost like a professional’s — that it took no time before the pants were dropped on the ground. During this time Levi had been unbuttoning his shirt, his gaze tightly glued on his partner while the blonde was all too focused on getting the shorter one undressed.

“There’s no oil,” Erwin suddenly pointed out his realization.

“Do I look like I care?” the other one breathed out and took a firm grip from the blonde’s hand, guiding it up until the thick fingers were pressed against his lips. Erwin’s breath hitched at the sight of Levi dipping the fingers into his mouth, licking them wet with his tongue while needily rubbing himself against the commander’s large thigh under him.

The sight was obscene, so lewd that Erwin just uncomfortably shifted on his seat, tried his best to reduce the almost painful frustration growing stronger in his pants. And Levi loved it — loved seeing his partner getting so worked up over something so little, just some sucking on his fingers in a place where they could get caught at any second.

“Now,” Levi breathed out as he lowered Erwin’s wet fingers out of his mouth and guided them all the way down, low enough to make the other one feel how hard the commander had already gotten by the little show Levi had given him.

“Prepare me well and maybe we can do something about this as well,” he whispered, this time guiding the taller one’s hand behind him. Levi spread his cheeks a little with his free hand, his other hand still having a tight grip from Erwin’s wrist to guide his movements. He bent the other one’s finger a little, showed how to rub his hole in a teasing manner while a pleasured sigh fell from his lips.

The tightness inside Erwin’s pants was almost too much, yet not even nearly enough. A moan, one that showed how pathetically he had missed this, slipped from his lips once his finger finally dipped inside. And though it was only one finger at this point, it was enough to make Levi close his eyes and tightly press his lips together from the feeling of Erwin’s thick digit entering his hole like that.

Erwin leaned his head a little closer, a gesture clear enough to tell Levi to press their lips together again while he rode out the finger inside him. The teasing touch of it was just perfect, something so lovely that he had been missing for what had felt like an eternity, yet he was growing needier by every thrust of the single finger going inside him.

“I missed you too, Levi,” Erwin muttered against the shorter one’s lips, but couldn’t continue much further before he was pulled into another — and even deeper — kiss again. However, soon their lips parted as Erwin leaned his head back, his hungry gaze wandering on his partner’s body and the adorably flushed cheeks, a sight that he always so much adored.

“Every day I would wait for your return,” he sighed out and finally slipped another finger inside, the sudden act forcing Levi to lightly bite his lips to avoid making any unnecessary noises that could alarm others.

“You talk too much,” Levi’s groan was impatient. “Just get on with it already. I need more.”

And who was Erwin to deny his wishes?

Soon his face was placed against the crook of Levi’s neck, the fingers that pumped in and out of the shorter one’s hole going faster and faster moment after another. Levi’s hands roamed to Erwin’s hair, slightly tugging it once he felt a third finger being inserted.

Erwin’s hands were something that people liked to call manly — simply large, even his fingers being long and thick, strong and capable. Just perfect for pleasing another man in bed.

And Levi felt the taller one’s hungry gaze on him, noticed how the other one just stared at him, watched him slightly squirm in his hold while getting fingered so well. Erwin knew that his partner was a quiet lover; it always took some effort to get sounds out of him, but whenever he did, it felt like an achievement of some sort. Just seeing Levi biting his lower lip, feeling his fingernails dig into the commander’s skin, hearing how his breath hitched… it was all enough for him.

But he also knew that Levi wanted more.

“Erwin,” his voice was even more impatient than before. Levi’s hands slipped down to Erwin’s crotch and unzipped his pants, his hand immediately starting to hungrily palm the other one’s length through the underwear. A quiet, low moan dropped from Erwin’s lips at the sudden sensation of it, made his eyes roll back for a second from getting his member freed from the tight pants.

His fingers finally slipped out of Levi’s ass, but once he was about to adjust himself for Levi, he felt the shorter one slap his hand away. Erwin’s thick brows quirked up, confusion clear in his bright blue eyes.

“Keep it down,” Levi told him, gesturing at the other one’s hand.

“Let me do it,” he breathed out, lifting himself up a little by his knees. “Just watch.”

And Erwin did, cheeks flushed red as he watched his partner spit into his palm and rub the slick against the tip of Erwin’s cock, causing him to flinch on his place. The commander bit his lower lip, knowing how easy it would be for him to let a sound slip. Levi knew perfectly well how to touch him, where to touch him and when to touch him. It was far too easy for him to make the blonde moan his name out like a prayer, but this time he’d have to keep it down if he didn’t want the pair to get caught. 

Once Levi was satisfied enough with slicking up Erwin’s member, he positioned himself on top of it. His other hand went up to hold the commander’s cheek in a rather fond way, but his dark eyes tightly stared at every little detail changing on Erwin’s expression when he started to sink down on his length.

“Levi—” Erwin quietly moaned out. “Careful, you’ll…” 

“Shut up,” the shorter man breathed out in response. He knew that Erwin was big, that it always took some time for him to adjust, but the other one didn’t quite seem to understand how he had waited for this. How impatient he had grown during these last few weeks, holding himself back from slamming the commander against the wall the instant second they saw each other earlier today and fucking him raw.

And finally, just finally it was all full inside, causing Levi’s whole skinny figure to tremble from pleasure. He loved it, just how perfectly it fit inside him, how full it made him feel. Erwin was breathing hard already, gripping Levi’s thigh while leaning back on the chair and holding himself back from pushing in too hard or fast despite the desperate needs running through his veins.

“Look,” Levi whispered to the other one, glancing down to his stomach. Erwin obeyed, looking down as well, and couldn’t help with the lewd sound escaping his lips at the sight.

“See how well you fill me up, commander,” the shorter one always seemed to know what to say to make Erwin’s knees tremble. Levi’s hand brushed against the skin on his lower belly, showing off the bulge that had appeared on it. The skin on his stomach was slick from precum, Levi’s own cock twitching just from the sight of the bulge. There was something so hungry, so sinful in his gaze when he touched it, his hand going lower and lower until he was able to touch himself.

With slow, teasing strokes on his cock, he didn’t move an inch on Erwin’s cock. Though he would have loved to bounce on it, use it like a toy to get off, he wanted it to last a little longer — he loved the desperate look on Erwin’s face, how the taller one obeyed him so well while holding back those pathetic moans of his.

“How is it?” Levi breathed out, still not moving an inch, yet his hole was twitching around Erwin’s length from the pleasure of his own hand and the large cock inside his ass to fill him up. Despite his public image, Levi was quite good with his words in bed. With dirty talk, as someone else would call it. And how proud it made Erwin, knowing that he was the only one hearing such things coming from the other one’s mouth.

“Levi…” Erwin moaned out again, trying to hold back any more noises from slipping by taking his hand up to cover his mouth — until it was pinned down again.

“I told you to keep it down,” Levi reminded him and caused a whimper to fall from the commander’s lips.

“I know you like to watch me,” he hummed. “But would you like me to move?”

Erwin’s hips thrusted up at that, a desperate look filling his eyes as he nodded, biting his lower lip again hard enough to taste the iron in his mouth. He needed it so badly, wanted to see how his length would appear and sink back into Levi’s entrance, had to hear how good it made the other one feel.

“You forget something,” Levi said, lifting himself up so that only the tip of Erwin’s length was inside of him anymore. His thumb caressed the skin on the commander’s lips, but soon he pushed two of his digits inside to make Erwin suck on his fingers, not allowing him to bite his lips anymore to hold back the moans.

“What does a good boy say, Erwin?” he said, voice almost a whisper.

Erwin’s head felt foggy from lust, the sensation of it all making him suck on Levi’s fingers like his life depended on it. His cheeks were flushed red, yet he couldn’t quite get the word out. 

“I asked you a question,” Levi reminded him, lifting himself up a little again. This time the tip of Erwin’s cock popped out of his hole, causing a desperate moan to fall from the commander’s lips as he tried to thrust upwards again, only to notice that Levi would simply lift his hips up enough to make it impossible for Erwin’s length to return to the warmth of his loosened hole.

“I’ll ask you again,” he said in a low tone. “What does a good boy say?”

And Erwin whimpered at that, his whole body twitching in need as he looked up to the other male sitting on his lap. 

“... Please,” he finally whispered.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Please, Levi. Please.”

How shameful it felt, pleading like a criminal asking for release. A smirk, perhaps a proud one, appeared on Levi’s lips for a second. And before Erwin was even able to process it, he had already sanked down on his length again, draining out a long, gasping moan from the commander’s lips as he came undone, filling the smaller one up with his warm seed. 

So easy it had been, making the commander — the one that everyone so much respected and looked up to, the person who people even feared because of his almost godly battle skills and genius brain — cum like this, pleading and moaning under Levi’s control and trying to behave well.

“Levi, it’s— Ah, I’m…” 

“I haven’t reached my limit yet,” Levi groaned, his hand grabbing tight around Erwin’s throat. The blonde’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the overstimulation on his length and the grip on his throat making him let out such obscene and loud noises that if someone in the same damn building couldn’t hear him would have to get kicked out of the forces.

But seeing Erwin like this, hearing the moans leaving his mouth, Levi felt his own end approaching. Pleasured sighs and moans fell from his own lips as he looked down, watched the bulge appear and disappear from his belly with every jump on Erwin’s large cock and the white seed leaking out of his hole to make a mess out of everything.

“Erwin, ahn… Erwin, Erwin—” he suddenly gasped out, crying out his partner’s name like a prayer while still trying to hold his voice down, and with that he felt the commander thrust his hips up. Finally Levi came to his own release, a filthy sob leaving his mouth as he watched the white strings spasm out and smear up Erwin’s jacket.

And for a while they just sat there, chests moving up and down along their heavy breaths as the two watched each other, such fond looks in their tired gazes when Erwin gently stroked Levi’s sweaty cheek.

“I missed you,” he soon whispered in a warm tone, one that almost made Levi melt in his place. He leaned closer, snuggling his face against the crook of Erwin’s neck, not even bothering to lift himself up from his softening cock.

“Was I too rough?” Levi muttered, eyes already closing from tiredness. Even the simple thought of having to take a shower and clean up the place after making such a mess was making him sleepy.

“No,” the chuckle that fell from Erwin’s lips sounded softer than ever.

“Seemed like you missed me as well,” he hummed, his fingers gently stroking through Levi’s raven black hair while he let the other one rest against him while enjoying the closure he had missed.

“I did.”

“Mmh. It’s a joy to have you back,” the commander’s own eyes started to close as well as he pressed a gentle kiss on Levi's forehead.

The warmth spreading inside Levi’s chest made him unconsciously snuggle himself even closer to his partner, lightly gripping the skin on Erwin’s shoulders. How he had missed this feeling, having him close to himself, being held like this. 

He felt safe.

And what a lovely feeling it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated; please do tell me if you enjoyed it or not, if I should improve with something... Be it good or bad, I'll appreciate all of the feedback! <3


End file.
